vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118923-harvesting-level-restrictions-really
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's dependent on the node, not the plot level. You need to be level 45+ to be able to harvest level 5 nodes. A t4 plot - for which you need to be level 40 to install the plot - can spawn t4 and t5 nodes. | |} ---- Thanks for the info! | |} ---- ---- There's already a (multiple) thread(s) in the Economy and Tradeskills section about this as well (e.g. this one). The issue is not only that suddenly some harvesting skills require a certain lvl to mine certain nodes. The issue is also that it's not the same for ALL harvesting skills. The issue is also that you can't even always harvest the nodes on the (non-elite) plot on your own land (even though the fabkits have a lvl requirement of their own). Basically, there is a LOT wrong with this change that came with the last drop, and it need looking at. | |} ---- I definitely understand your frustrations, but on the housing end the only variables we control is how many nodes spawn, what types of nodes spawn, and how quickly they spawn. The feedback would be more effective when consolidated in the Economy thread, as that is where the owners for that feature will be collecting feedback. Very little on the housing end has changed at this time (the level requirements on the plugs remain the same, the spawn rate has been adjusted to spawn the appropriate tier of node more often than not, and the node types are the same). | |} ---- ---- ---- should he wait the 15 days to switch from one gathering skill to another as well? or perhaps his level 50 has a crafting skill set so he can make armor and weapons, should he stop doing that so he can harvest the mats to make the gear? So are you saying that the harvesting plugs are working as intended? that they are supposed to be providing partial nodes? or t2 nodes in a t4/elite plug? | |} ---- No, Enki and her team aren't responsible for how the nodes work. What she might need to look at: There is (or was) a placement issue where some of those nodes were appearing outside of the plug. | |} ---- Well the housing team IS responsible for lvl requirements on fabkits (or at least I'd assume they are), so coordinating with the Economy team about the lvl requirement for harvesting plots with the lvl requirements for actually harvesting them seems like a sensible plan? | |} ---- I was going to point that out as well, but on reflection it seemed to be a bigger issue than housing because overlevel nodes are spawning in the open world. It seems to me that the "minimum level" chosen was poorly considered (as if level locking nodes was anything but lazy, but I digress). So back to the econ folk for further review. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sounds like here she/he's saying they do control the nodes to some extent, the what type of nodes part means t2 vs t5 right? or does that mean ore as opposed to trees? | |} ---- My original inclination was to say resource type, but tiering can be part of that. It all depends on how they design the plugs. Typically they can place a spawner object that produces the nodes. The spawners I've worked with had a fixed resource type (ore/tree/gem) and a tier range to randomly pick from. Whose bug it is depends on what broke: Did somebody go through the plugs and touch spawner properties? That would be on the housing crew. If the spawners themselves were modified or the code interpreting the range definition was changed, that's on the econ/crafting resource team. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The one explicit response we got regarding this came from Anlath and that was worded like it was speculation. No dev has come in to verify that's the direction they're going to take. Anyway, all he said was that he thought it was an anti-bot measure. There was no mention of circles (or to be accurate, neighbor harvesting). This only seems to be aimed at mining because it looks like a partial change made it into Live. So basically business as usual. | |} ---- ----